Without a Chance
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: Meski separuh hatinya mengatakan tidak, tapi ia sudah bulat dengan keputusannya. Biarlah ia menyesal nanti ―jika memang itu resikonya. Tak ada pilihan kedua baginya, karena itu ia tak boleh goyah./YJ/GS


_**Tittle : Without a Chance**_

_**Author : Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Cast : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Typo, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tak ada seorang yang bisa mengertimu selain dirimu sendiri._

_Yah, memang seperti itu._

_Tapi tahukah kau? Yang bisa menilai dirimu bukanlah kau sendiri,_

_melainkan dari pandangan orang lain yang benar-benar memperhatikanmu._

_Meski hanya sedikit saja, belajarlah untuk membuka hatimu._

_Karena disana, Tuhan telah memberikan satu ruang dimana kau tak harus menyimpan semua bebanmu sendiri._

_Karena itu, cobalah untuk sekedar berbagi..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gadis itu terus berjalan ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang. Satu tangannya berusaha menutupi jejak air mata yang terukir diwajahnya sementara tangannya yang lain terus menggenggam erat liontin berbentuk hati itu. Terisak, gadis itu memilih berlari kemudian. Berharap tak akan ada yang bisa menahannya lagi. Meski separuh hatinya mengatakan tidak, tapi ia sudah bulat dengan keputusannya. Biarlah ia menyesal nanti ―jika memang itu resikonya. Tak ada pilihan kedua baginya, karena itu ia tak boleh goyah.**_

"_**Maafkan aku..."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Saranghae_, Jaejoong _ah_. Jadilah kekasihku."

Kata-kata yang ia dengar dua tahun lalu. Sebuah pernyataan yang sempat membuatnya terdiam ―tak percaya. Tak tahu apakah semua itu hanya mimpi atau memang kenyataan. Meski akhirnya ia mengangguk lembut, ternyata semua itu bukanlah rekayasa. Lelaki itu benar menyatakan cinta padanya. Padanya ―yang hanya seorang gadis biasa. Lelaki itu memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kekasih dari seorang Jung Yunho yang terpandang.

Apakah ia harus bahagia atau menyesal?

Tapi ia juga mencintainya ―mencintai lelaki itu. haruslah ia bahagia karena cintanya terbalas. Tuhan, sungguh menyayanginya. Dan senyum itu pun tak pernah henti terukir dari bibirnya sejak hari itu.

"_Nado saranghae."_

**...**

"**Kenapa harus dengan gadis itu?"**

"_**Ne,**_** sangat tidak pantas sekali."**__

Gadis itu sadar, bahkan sampai saat ini yang namanya kedudukan, kekayaan, dan kekuasaan masihlah sangat berkuasa atas segalanya. Ya, memang begitulah sifat manusia. Murni dari awalnya namun sejalan dengan beriringnya waktu, segalanya bisa berubah begitu saja.

Mereka terus menjalin cinta ―karena mereka saling mencintai, sungguh. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Nampak begitu serasi dan bahagia ―sungguh membuat iri siapapun yang melihatnya. Meski mereka nampak begitu ceria, tak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana sesungguhnya yang mereka rasakan.

Mungkin, bagi seorang lelaki seperti Yunho ―yang memang tak tahu apa-apa― baginya tak ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka. Ia mencintai Jaejoong ―apa adanya. Tapi sungguh, apa yang ada dalam benak gadis itu jauh berbeda darinya. Dan Jaejoong terlalu mahir menyembunyikan perasaannya.

...

"**Aku ingin makan masakanmu lagi. Kau mau, kan membuatkannya untukku? Atau mengundangku untuk makan malam, mungkin.**

Gadis itu mengangguk. Membuat lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu tersenyum senang.

Yunho lantas menarik lengan Jaejoong. Membawa gadis itu ke dalam mobilnya. Mengajak gadisnya pergi entah kemana. Mungkin untuk membeli bahan masakan untuk nanti malam? Benar-benar, keduanya tengah dimabuk cinta. Sedang dalam masa-masa yang begitu berbunga. Ah~ cinta memang bisa mengubah dunia mereka yang jauh berbeda hingga bisa melebur menjadi satu dan diikat dengan tali kasih sayang yang walau kasat mata tapi mereka bisa saling merasakannya. Keduanya bahkan selalu berusaha untuk menutupi debaran jantung mereka yang terus memburu kala dua tangan mereka terpaut. Seperti sekarang.

"_**Tukbokki**_** buatanmu memang yang terbaik."**

"**Terima kasih."**

...

Sebagai seorang yang terpandang, ada begitu banyak orang yang memuji dan mengelukannya ―seorang Jung Yunho. Meski terbiasa dengan semua itu, ia tak tahu jika hal itu akan membuat kekasihnya lebih merasa tak nyaman. Namun Jaejoong selalu menutupinya. Bahkan ketika mantan kekasih Yunho begitu menjelek-jelekkannya dan mengatai bahwa gadis sepertinya tak pernah pantas untuk bersama dengan seorang seperti Yunho, Jaejoong selalu diam. Tak pernah berusaha melawan apalagi membela diri. Ia sadar, keadaannya yang sebenarnya memang menyedihkan. Benar memang, wanita biasa sepertinya seharusnya tak pantas bersama dengan lelaki seperti Yunho.

"**Aku tidak berharap banyak padamu karena memang kurasa kau sendiri bisa menyadarinya, bukan?"**

"**Kau... em, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Ah! Rasanya kurang pantas jika kau bersama Yunho kami. Kita jauh berbeda, **_**ne**_**? Ahaha..."**

Tekanan padanya memang tak hanya berasal dari orang-orang sekitar Yunho yang tak menyukainya. Bahkan, kedua orang tua Yunho yang terhormat itu sudah jelas menolaknya saat pertama kali Yunho mengajaknya untuk menapaki istana lelaki itu. Miris memang, namun Yunho selalu meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"**Derajat itu penting, **_**dear**_**. Kuharap kau bisa sedikit lebih memakai otakmu untuk dapat mengerti apa yang sedang kubicarakan padamu."**

Tapi... mengapa lelaki itu hanya diam saja ketika Nyonya Besar itu menjelek-jelekkan dirinya? Tidak adakah yang bisa dikatakan oleh lelaki itu demi sebagian harga diri kekasihnya yang telah terinjak-injak oleh orang yang telah melahirkan lelaki itu?

Apakah... apakah itu artinya Yunho membenarkan semua cacian ibunya terhadap Jaejoong?

Begitukah?

...

"**Maaf, sepertinya hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama lagi. Ada janji dengan teman-temanku."**

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Kini, hari-hari yang mereka lalui terasa berbeda. Cinta yang memberikan senyuman kini berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang memberi luka. Suasana yang lebih mencekam dan terasa semakin menyakitkan ―terutama bagi gadis itu. Entah Yunho bisa merasakannya atau tidak, sungguh gadisnya itu sangat ingin berteriak. Tapi Jaejoong tak bisa melakukannya. Seakan tercekat, suaranya seakan terkunci begitu dalam. Berharap Yunho bisa mengerti, tapi akhir-akhir ini lelaki itu malah lebih sering mengabaikannya.

Jenuh.

Mungkin hal itulah yang saat ini terjadi dalam hubungan mereka.

Lalu, dimana perasaan mereka yang menggebu? Apakah cinta hanya menjadi pemanis di awal saja?

Keterlaluan!

...

"**Aku akan meneruskan belajar diluar negeri."**

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengulum kelu. Memang apa yang bisa ia katakan selain mengiyakan apa yang lelaki itu inginkan? Bahkan Yunho sama sekali tak bertanya bagaimana perasaannya jika ia ditinggalkan. Seakan berpamitan hanyalah sebuah formalitas semata, Yunho sama sekali tak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

Bagaimana pun juga, Jaejoong tetap ―masih― mencintai Yunho. Lalu, apakah lelaki itu juga masih mencintainya?

Jangankan meminta maaf, merasa bersalah pun mungkin tidak. Lelaki itu benar-benar meninggalkannya. Gadis itu pun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Salahkah jika kini ia berpikir bahwa lelaki itu tak lagi mencintainya?

Dalam kesendiriannya, air mata itu pun mengalir dengan tenang. Satu yang gadis itu sadari, demi menguatkan hatinya, ia berusaha meyakini bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini memanglah yang terbaik baginya ―bagi mereka berdua.

Apa yang berusaha ia yakini hanyalah bahwa sesungguhnya Yunho masih mencintainya. Rasa itu masih ada. Dan ruang di hati lelaki itu masih ada ―tempat miliknya disana. Meski hanya kasat mata, ia masih bisa merasakan saat terakhir lelaki itu mengecup keningnya.

Biarlah sekali lagi ia mengalah. Karena ia sadar ia tak bisa egois; mengikat Yunho bukanlah hal yang tepat. Bagaimana pun juga, semua ini demi kebaikan lelaki itu sendiri. Biarlah ia menunggu ―sekali lagi. Sama halnya saat ia memendam perasaannya dulu, ia sudah merasa beruntung karena cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sulit, tapi ia akan mencoba berjuang sekali lagi.

Dengan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya, ia pun memakai liontin itu dilehernya ―benda yang baginya sangat berharga. Bentuk hati yang seakan mewakili perasaan Yunho. Ambigu. Tapi ia memang berharap lelaki itu tulus mencintainya.

...

Waktu terus berlalu tapi entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa bahwa penantiannya semakin panjang.

Yunho yang jauh darinya semakin jarang menghubunginya. Lelaki itu seakan lupa akan eksistensi dirinya ―yang jelas adalah kekasihnya. Namun Jaejoong masih berusaha berpikiran yang terbaik. Selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, hanya dengan begitu ia masih bisa menatap hari dengan sedikit semangat. Benar-benar, cinta ini serasa membuatnya semakin sulit bernapas.

Mencari kesibukan lain memanglah cara terbaik yang bisa membuatnya teralihkan dari segala hal yang membuatnya selalu teringat pada sosok itu. Meski semakin lama, dan semua ini semakin membuatnya tersiksa, Jaejoong masih bisa berusaha untuk tersenyum dihadapan mereka. Dihadapan anak-anak yang kini menjadi asuhannya untuk mengalihkan seluruh pikirannya dari hanya memikirkan Yunho. Menjadi pengajar di Panti Asuhan memang bukanlah pilihan yang buruk ―bagi Jaejoong.

"**Apa**_** eonnie**_** punya kekasih?"**

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis kecil berusia enam tahun itu malah membuat Jaejoong merasa tercekat. Hm, seharusnya mudah baginya untuk menjawabnya; tapi entah mengapa suaranya tak bisa keluar. Rasa ragu kini menyerangnya. Hingga senyum itu pun terasa sulit untuk ia lakukan.

"**Yeonie sudah menghafal lagunya, kan? Ayo, **_**eonnie**_** ingin mendengar Yeonie menyanyi."**

Terlalu polos hingga mudah dikelabui. Hanya itu yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan terhadap gadis kecil itu. Karena yang sebenarnya adalah, dirinya sendiri tak tahu apakah Yunho disana masih menganggap dirinya sebagai kekasihnya?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya terasa sesak.

Hanya dengan bersama mereka ―di Panti Asuhan ini― Jaejoong bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

'_Tuhan, kuatkan aku.'_

...

**Tak selamanya cinta bisa bahagia,**

**Tak selamanya bahagia bisa menyertai cinta,**

**Ada saatnya hati itu merasa kecewa,**

**Ada waktunya kecewa itu bersarang di hati,**

**Tak semua bisa bertahan,**

**Hingga kejenuhan itu pun semakin nyata terasa.**

**Kau tak akan bisa memilih saat hatimu benar-benar tersakiti,**

**Sakit yang membuatmu tak akan berpikir dua kali,**

**Meski menyesal nanti, kau tak akan pernah ragu untuk mengambil langkahmu...**

...

Jaejoong sadar, sebesar apapun rasa cintanya pada lelaki itu, ia tetap memiliki batasan atas semua kemampuannya. Saat penopang itu mulai goyah, ia pun mulai berpikiran berbeda dari semula. Jenuh, rasanya benar-benar terabaikan. Apakah Yunho akan mengerti?

Lelaki itu sudah terlalu lama mengabaikannya. Seakan kehadirannya di dunia ini tak pernah ada. Yunho seperti sudah melupakannya. Apakah salah jika Jaejoong menyerah sekarang? Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan perasaannya. Terlalu sakit jika terus memendamnya. Yang bahkan ia tak tahu apakah hatinya masih berbalas dengan lelaki itu. Menunggu; bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Berbeda dengan cerita romansa yang pernah ia baca. Dimana setiap cerita cinta akan berakhir bahagia, Jaejoong tak lagi berharap hal yang demikian. Cukup sampai disini dan biarkan yang selanjutnya mengalir apa adanya. Jika memang ini akhirnya, maka ia akan menutup lembaran ini tanpa memberikan _epilog_ diakhir kisah cintanya. Itulah _ending_ yang sebenarnya.

Jika memang harus berakhir dengan demikian...

"**Hidupku memang menyedihkan." lirihnya.**

...

Kini, telah sampai pada saatnya dimana ia harus kembali. Selalu, senyum itu terukir di bibirnya. Menapakkan kaki kembali pada tempat dimana dulu ia dilahirkan ke dunia. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara disekitarnya. Lelaki itu membuka kacamatanya. Menampilkan _onyx_ kelam yang kini semakin bersinar. Tapi mengapa ia merasa ada yang kosong?

"**Aku pulang."**

Ia bergumam meski hanya ia sendiri yang mendengarnya. Namun dengan angin ia berharap, apa yang ia ucapkan bisa dirasakan dan didengarkan oleh sosok itu.

"**Kau masih menungguku, kan?" **

...

Kenyataan itu memang akan semakin terasa pahit jika baru menyadarinya dikemudian hari. Dan hal itulah yang kini Yunho rasakan. Ia tercekat saat tak bisa menemukan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Sosok yang sungguh selalu mengisi ruang hatinya. Tak pernah sekali pun ia melupakannya ―awalnya. Namun beberapa waktu yang telah berlalu dan baru sekarang ia menyadarinya. Ia menyesal. Menyesal sempat mengabaikan gadis itu. Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya, gadis itu tetaplah menjadi sosok yang paling ia cintai.

Mungkin, jika tidak seperti ini, ia tak akan sadar betapa ia menginginkan gadis itu ada disisinya. Sungguh, mengingat waktu yang telah berlalu membuatnya semakin merasa terpuruk. Padahal ia baru saja berniat untuk meraih kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya tapi semua berubah dari apa yang selama ini ia bayangkan.

Jadi, seperti inikah sakit yang gadis itu rasakan selama ia meninggalkannya?

"**Maafkan aku. Kumohon, kembalilah."**

Saat ini, memang hanya anginlah yang bisa mendengar bisiknya.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa begitu terpuruk karena cinta.

...

Jaejoong menatap kalender yang tergantung di sudut kamarnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kelu. Ia memang tak lupa bahwa ini adalah tahun terakhirnya; tepat saat lelaki itu yang seharusnya juga sudah kembali. Namun sekali lagi, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kelu.

Sejak pertama kali ia jatuh cinta pada sosok itu ia memang tak pernah berharap lebih padanya. Bahkan Jaejoong beranggapan bahwa hanyalah suatu keberuntungan baginya saat Yunho membalas cintanya. Dan ia pun menjalani hubungannya dengan suka cita.

Dan sekarang, ia juga tak pernah merasa menyesal dengan pilihannya. Mungkin memang terasa menyakitkan, tapi inilah keputusannya. Karena semakin waktu terus berputar, Jaejoong sadar, semua yang telah berlalu tak akan pernah bisa berulang.

"_**Saranghae."**_

Hanya air mata yang selalu menjadi saksi bagaimana ia begitu tersiksa dengan perasaannya sendiri.

...

Menyesal. Amat sangat menyesal. Yunho benar-benar menyesal.

Lelaki itu sama sekali tak bisa menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia masih sangat mencintai gadis itu. Salah memang karena ia tak bisa menghubungi gadis itu beberapa tahun terakhir. Mau bagaimana lagi? Semua itu diluar kekuasaannya. Orang tuanya memang tak pernah setuju jika ia berhubungan dengan gadis itu.

Yunho benar-benar kecewa, ia tak menyangka jika Jaejoong lebih memilih meninggalkannya tanpa memberinya satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki keadaan.

Baru sekarang ia menyadari, langkah yang ia ambil dulu memanglah salah. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang ia maksud bukanlah berpisah dari gadis itu. Tapi sepertinya inilah balasan yang setimpal baginya karena tak pernah meminta pendapat gadis itu dulu. Hanya menunduk, dengan air mata yang mungkin akan jatuh segera dari kedua matanya, Yunho berharap ia masih punya kesempatan untuk menyatakan cintanya sekali lagi pada gadis itu.

...

Seakan takdir yang sedang berusaha mempermainkan keduanya. Seolah ingin memutar waktu kembali, mereka pun dipertemukan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk diam membisu. Tak ingin mengatakan apapun meski nyatanya banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada lelaki yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Namun kelu rasanya. Bahkan sosok itu terlihat begitu asing dimatanya. Benarkah lelaki ini adalah sosok yang dulu mencintainya?

Yunho ingin sekali merengkuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya tapi setiap langkah yang ia buat, selalu ditanggapi dengan langkah terbalik oleh Jaejoong. Gadis itu selalu berusaha menghindarinya ―menjauh darinya. Jika terus seperti ini, masalah mereka tak akan pernah selesai.

Lelaki itu meminta maaf. Maaf karena telah meninggalkannya; maaf tak pernah mendengarkannya; maaf telah membuatnya terluka; maaf telah mengacuhkannya; maaf untuk membuatnya merasa terabaikan; dan maaf untuk segalanya. Tapi gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyum getir dari bibirnya yang pucat. Terlalu ambigu.

Dengan segenap hati, ia berusaha meraih lengan gadis itu. Namun sayang, Jaejoong sudah terlalu bulat dengan keputusannya. Ia tarik lengannya sebelum Yunho sempat meraihnya. Lelaki itu menatap nanar padanya.

"**Apakah... memang akan berakhir seperti ini?"**

Gadis itu mengangguk. Kemudian berbalik membelakangi lelaki itu. menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menutupi rasanya yang membuncah hingga air mata itu mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Gadis itu terus berjalan ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang. Satu tangannya berusaha menutupi jejak air mata yang terukir diwajahnya sementara tangannya yang lain terus menggenggam erat liontin berbentuk hati itu. Terisak, gadis itu memilih berlari kemudian. Berharap tak akan ada yang bisa menahannya lagi. Meski separuh hatinya mengatakan tidak, tapi ia sudah bulat dengan keputusannya. Biarlah ia menyesal nanti ―jika memang itu resikonya. Tak ada pilihan kedua baginya, karena itu ia tak boleh goyah.

"**Maafkan aku..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tak selamanya cinta diakhiri dengan kebahagian**

**Jika kau berpikir untuk memulainya dari awal**

**Maka mulailah perbaiki dari sekarang**

**Jangan pernah menunggu kesempatan kedua**

**Karena jika kau bisa memperbaikinya sedari awal,**

**Cintamu tak akan pernah sia-sia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mianhae... nan jeongmal mianhanda,"_

"_Saranghae... youngwonhee." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**_Fin_**]**


End file.
